


Delicious

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Punishment, Romance, Rough Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "What are you doing to do," Will snickered, "Eat me?"





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random piece for some naughty Hannigram xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

"I'm not doing it." He pushed his glasses further up his nose and raised his chin. 

Hannibal put his book down on a small black coffee table. 

"Excuse me?" 

Will kept his fiery gaze as the other neared him with dangerous strides. 

"I said I'm not doing it." He repeated. He wasn't going to be apart of another murder. 

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, his hands pushing Will back until he hit the wall with a loud crack. Will winced, the fingers around his biceps digging into his skin as Hannibal stepped closer, pushing one of his legs between Will's. 

"You agreed, Will." He tilted his head to the side. 

"And now I'm telling you no." 

"You're going to regret it, dear." 

"What are you going to do?" he snickered, "Eat me?"

Hannibal didn't flinch, didn't blink, didn't even give any physical reaction but the intense stare that made Will burn to look away. Time stretched on, Will's spine starting to hurt from its rigid position against the cold wall. He kept his chin raised but lost to stare battle and had dropped his eyes to the floor. Hannibal's hands were like iron, unmoving and keeping him rooted in his spot. 

"Yes." He said then, startling Will.

"What?" Will breathed.

Was this finally the time the Doctor had had enough of him?

Hannibal stepped closer, his thighs brushing against Will's. Will repressed the urge to lean into the touch or to jerk away when Hannibal's lips traced his ear.

"I am going to eat you, _slowly_, and you will love every second of it."

"Doctor Lecter, _Hannibal_-"

"Be quiet, you'll get enough time to scream my name later."

Before Will could get the chance to say any more, Hannibal's mouth covered his; insistent, hot, commanding. He seemed to have lost all ability to function properly and his muscles wouldn't move to push the doctor away. Instead he melted against Hannibal like jello, his legs going numb and his knees buckling. Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will, keeping him upright as his other hand moved to hold the back of Will's head.

His fingers twisted into the curled locks, guiding Will's head closer and to the side to kiss him deeper. Hannibal swiped his tongue across Will's bottom lip, poking until the lips parted and he could slip his tongue inside. Will gasped into his mouth, making Hannibal growl back into his and bite at his lips. His tongue moved vigorously, tasting every inch of Will's mouth until he couldn't stand anymore.

"Move." Hannibal instructed hurriedly.

Will did as he was told, doing his best to walk with Hannibal's hands guiding him towards the bedroom. When they finally reached it, he was pushed down roughly, collapsing onto his stomach with a small hiss. He pushed his hair out of his face, fully intending to finally speak up and give Hannibal a piece of his mind but again, the opportunity was ripped away from him.

Hannibal's hands yanked at his hips, "Get on your hands and knees."

He couldn't help but obey, skin tingling deliciously where Hannibal's bare hands slipped beneath his shirt. They held his hips up and repositioned him until Hannibal was happy, climbing up onto the mattress behind Will. He leaned over him, his hips pressing into Will's behind while his hands pushed Will's shirt up to his shoulders. 

"I can't stay like this." Will managed.

His arms felt too weak, muscles quivering with each heated kiss Hannibal placed down his spine.

"_Stay_." Hannibal mouthed against the bottom of his spine.

His hips rocked against Will again and he cursed, dropping his head against the bed and keeping his behind up in the air. Hannibal chuckled lowly against his skin, hands slinking away to work on the botton and zip of Will's pants. Will swallowed, pressing his mouth into his hand to hide the yelp when Hannibal's fingers slipped inside his underwear. Hannibal's fingers stroked the underside of his length, sliding up and back down again before firmly wrapping around him. He could feel his knees giving way as he choked out another curse. 

"Will."

"I can't!" 

"Then I'll make you regret it even more." He hummed. 

Will raised his head to protest but Hannibal pushed him down, flipping him around harshly and yanking down his pants. His erection hit the bottom of his stomach loudly and embarrassment flushed across his face. Hannibal only laughed, pushing Will's blushing thighs apart. 

"You'll be more embarrassed when I make you come like a little school boy." 

He received no warning as Hannibal's hands clamped down on his hips and Hannibal took all of him into his mouth. 

"F-fuck!" he cried out, spine arching off the bed as his hands fisted the sheets. 

Hannibal pushed his hips back against the bed, keeping Will from thrusting up into his mouth. He could make him orgasm quite fast on his own, thank you. And from the way Will was jerking and twitching against his tongue, he was almost there. So Hannibal continued, tongue tasting the sweet and musky skin and savouring it as much as possible. His teeth racked up Will's erection, tongue flattening over the head before he sucked harder. 

"S-stop! Stop!" 

Hannibal didn't, swallowing Will further while his nails racked up Will's side. 

"S-shit! _Nngh_!" 

Will grabbed Hannibal's hair, twisting his fingers into the silver strands and pushing Hannibal's head down as he thrust his throbbing cock into the doctor's mouth. He came with a harsh cry, Hannibal's blunt nails slicing into the skin across his ribs as his cum hit the back of Hannibal's throat. 

"I. Told you. _To stop_." He panted, hands still clutching at Hannibal's head as the doctor pulled away. 

Hannibal towered over Will, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

"_Delicious_." 

_Will shivered, Hannibal's hands locking around his wrists and pushing them above Will's head. _

_He knew they were far from done. _

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
